The invention relates to a configuration and the operation principle of an electro-optic polarization modulator for use in a waveguide configuration using the optical birefringence and the electro-optic effect during the polling of a non-linear polymer thin film which is a material of an electro-optic waveguide such as an electro-optic modulator, and in particular, to providing a TE-ME mode converter on a polymer waveguide.